pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign
Campaign was a mode in Pixel Gun 3D (pre-12.0.0), and it became a minigame in the 12.0.0 update. The story is Newbie whom wakes up during a zombie apocalypse, and strives to find the source of the incident. Pixelated World Pixelated World.png|Pixelated World's appearance. Pixelated World Map.png|Stages in Pixelated World. Pixelated World is the first world and contains 9 stages. All the levels are situated in rather ordinary places with the exception of Area 52. All of them appear to be zombified or infected. It is mostly themed on Minecraft. The 9 stages are: *Farm *Cemetery *City *Hospital *Bridge *Prison *Forest *Area 52 *School Block World Block World.png|Block World's appearance. Block World Map.png|Stages in Block World. Block World is the second world and contains 6 stages. It appears to be one of those different realms where fantasy is reality and home is a dream. The 6 stages are: * Village * Desert * Sky Islands * Winter Island * Hell Castle * The End Crossed Worlds Crossed Worlds.png|Crossed Worlds' appearance. CrossedWorldsMap.jpg|Stages in Crossed Worlds. Crossed Worlds was released on the 20th June 2015, as of the 10.0.0 update. It features the hero, the girl, and the Dragon. When a player completes the last level of this world, they will get a free gun as a reward, as well 15 . It contains 5 stages. * Swamp * Castle * Space Station * Megalopolis * ??? 4th world The currently unnamed 4th world of campaign will be released in the 16.0.0 update on February 26, 2019, according to Anton, the community manager of Cubic.Games. Currently, not much is known about the 4th world of campaign, nor the amount of stages. However, in multiplayer maps, the Female Survivor occasionally appeared as a ghost with a Rubik's cube, which is a possible clue for this campaign world. Trivia * As of the 12.0.0 update, this mode turned into a minigame. * This was the only minigame that doesn't require a at all. However, Sandbox, like Campaign, required 0 in the 12.0.0 update (not immediately after this specific update's release.). * It's the only minigame that allows you to use all the weapons you have. ** This changed since the neighboring update, 12.2.0, made players free to use all their weapons in the Arena. * In the 10.5.0 update, they made it so that it is easier to find the last 3 enemies and the boss, because of a green arrow. ** In the 11.2.0 update, they made it so that it is easier to find the last 5 enemies instead. Also, the arrow turns red when you are trying to defeat a boss or getting a gun. * At first, everything is relatively normal in Pixelated World. However, in Block World and Crossed Worlds, everything seems to be out of the ordinary. It goes from zombies to ghosts, plants, and more. As of the 12.0.0 update, Block World and Crossed World's required 25 and 50 respectively. * However, as of the 12.1.0 update, all the 3 worlds were free once again. * In the 12.2.0 update. The entire campaign's story comics has been revamped. Category:Minigames Category:Singleplayer Minigames Category:Singleplayer Modes